YuGiOh! Karaoke night!
by Princess Marika
Summary: It starts of as Marik and bakura going to a bar, and then the others start to come along as well... AU and slightly Yaoi.
1. Marik sings

He's a prick. He's a tool. How could I have even seen a spark in him? But I friggen did, didn't I? And all that should have been expected was pain. That's what I get for being an idiot. We walked along together until we reached a bar.

'Come on, let's go in! I'll promise ill behave!' Bakura whined.

'Fine we'll go in there then.' I say. I knew all he was going to do was get drunk of his ass then drag me home so he can try and have his way with me. As bakura walked up to the bar and ordered two beers for each other, I noticed that they were performing karaoke on stage. And they had books full of songs to choose from next to the machine. Everyone was really into it so I thought I'd flick through one of the books. No way! That's a song I've wanted to sing to bakura for weeks!

'What are you looking at Marik?' he asks, sitting down opposite me, towards the stage.

'Just a book full of songs for the karaoke' I tell him.

'Don't even bother singing, your shit, you'll just embarrass yourself' he tells me with a hurtful blow. He is such a dick.

'I'm going on stage' I tell him. He glances at me as if Im retarded and shrugs his shoulders 'whatever' he says.

I walk up to the man running the karaoke and tell him to play this song for me. I then walk on stage and tap the microphone, expectantly it was on.

'hi everyone, I just wanted to sing this to my boyfriend who is out there tonight' I get a round of applause and saw that I got Bakura's instant attention, Ra he is going to murder me tonight after this.

The music starts and I start to sing:

_And I don't mind when we fall out,  
>As long as we fall back into it,<br>I hope we never put an end to it,  
>Even though you not that into it.<br>_

_Heaven, have you ever been to it?  
>Cause you look like you never been,<br>You're more like a Hell's angel,  
>And for you, I'd rather sin.<br>_

_Broken heart, Love you with a broken heart,  
>For you I'll jump off Noah's Ark,<br>Love is blind and hope is dark.  
><em>

_But why does pain feel so good?  
>Love is science, live for you,<br>Die for you, and I'll die smiling,_

Confusion was written all over Bakura's face as I sung the last part to that verse. I wasn't looking forward to the end of the song so I kept singing…

_Easy come, easy go  
>That's just how you live, oh<br>Take, take, take it all,  
>But you never give.<br>Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss.  
>Had your eyes wide open,<br>Why were they open?  
><em>

I remember back to the day that we did first kiss, the song didn't lie… his eyes were open that day…

_Gave you all I had  
>And you tossed it in the trash<br>You tossed it in the trash, you did  
>To give me all your love is all I ever asked,<br>Cause what you don't understand is_

He still doesn't understand…

_I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Oh, oh  
><em>

_I would go through all this pain,  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain,<br>Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
>But you won't do the same<em>

_No, no, no, no  
><em>

I stopped with the pause and looked at Bakura. He looked surprised at how I was: singing because he's normally used to me half-yelling the songs. It was hard to describe, he had mixed emotion: Surprise, Annoyance, confusion and, If I'm right, fear. I wonder what he's thinking of as I sing the next part of the sing.

_Black, black, black and blue _

_Beat me till I'm numb,  
>Tell the devil I said "hey"<em>

_When you get back to where you're from._

I smiled at this line. He wouldn't tell the devil, he WAS the devil.

_Mad woman, bad woman,  
>That's just what you are, yeah,<em>

_You'll smile in my face _

_Then rip the brakes out my car  
><em>

Good thing I own a motorcycle…

_Gave you all I had,  
>And you tossed it in the trash,<em>

_You tossed it in the trash, yes you did.  
>To give me all your love, <em>

_Is all I ever asked,  
>Cause what you don't understand is<em>

_I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
>You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Oh, oh  
><em>

_I would go through all this pain,  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain,<br>Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
>But you won't do the same.<em>

My heart was starting to ache at this point. He was finally starting to realise how I was feeling and the guard he was putting on was slowly melting and collapsing as tears were forcing their way out from my eyes.

_If my body was on fire, ooh,  
>you'd watch me burn down in flames,<br>You said you loved me you're a liar,  
>Cause you never, ever, ever did baby…<em>

Tears were flowing freely now. Was it wrong to let feelings go? The look on his face was tearing me apart which made me cry a little harder. The rest of the audience were starting to tear up as well as my message spread across the room. I could hear people whispering "he really does care doesn't he?"

_But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya  
>Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Oh, oh  
>I would go through all this pain,<br>Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
>Yes, I would die for ya baby;<br>But you won't do the same.  
>No, you won't do the same,<br>You wouldn't do the same,  
>Ooh, you'll never do the same,<br>No, no, no, no_

"T-Thank you for listening," I stuttered as everyone was on their feet, applauding me and crying at the same time. I walked off the stage and walked to the table I was sitting at. There he was, a pained look on his face and a single tear rolling down his cheek. My emotions couldn't take much more so I sat o his lap and kissed him with everything I had and he responded just the same. His hands wrapped around my waist and I pulled my hands through his hair as the audience around us cheered. I slowly pull away when Bakura pulls me close and whispers in my ear 'I'm so sorry Marik,' and I watched as he pulled me off his lap and headed towards the stage. Curious, I sit down and watch Bakura flick ferociously through the book and yelled at the man before taking to the stage.

So what do ya think? The song is called grenade by Bruno Mars Featuring Lil Wayne! I'm definitely going to extend this because ideas keep popping into my head. Well RnR please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Well I got bored again so here's the next chapter! I promise after this one, things will get better! So enjoy! I do NOT own! P.s beware there will be a lot of coarse language in this chapter! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Bakura's P.O.V

I didn't think I was hurting him. I mean seemed okay when I told him that I might be gone for a few days and shit like that but I didn't know it hurt him THIS much! Fuck I feel terrible! And that's coming from me! I always liked Marik from afar but tonight made me realise that it quite possibly mean more to me than that.

I walk over to the row of books and look for the ROCK cover. Ferociously looking through it I find my favourite band Skillet in there and found the most touching song by them. Damn I fell hard for him! He better fucking love me for this otherwise I will leave this bar and I can guarantee you that I will be dead on the bathroom floor by tomorrow morning! Anyway I yell at the karaoke guy to play this song for me as I get on stage. He gives me a dirty look but I just scowl at him back.

'Hi everybody um well after my boyfriend sang that beauti-' Before I even start I'm getting booed at! Fuck my life! 'Well I just want to sing this for him okay so could do me a favour and just listen before I spread bloody vengeance on you all?' With that they all stop talking and I look directly towards him and mouthed during the intro '_this is for you babe!'_ and I know he knew what I said because he smiled and blushed at the same time. Then the intro finishes and I close my eyes and start to sing:

_Forgive me now 'cause I have been unfaithful,  
>don't ask me why 'cause I don't know.<br>_

Telling the truth, I honestly don't know why I do the things I do.

_So many times I've tried but was unable,  
>This heart belongs to You alone.<em>

My heart will always be yours from now on, I'm sick of being unfaithful.

Now I'm in our secret place  
>Alone in Your embrace<br>Where all my wrongs have been erased  
>You have forgiven<p>

_All the promises and lies  
>All the times I compromise<br>All the times You were denied  
>You have forgiven<br>_

You had forgiven everything I did. All the innocent that died, the fights that got you hurt more than necessary, you had forgiven me for all of it. And I just threw you aside more and more. I look at him and he's singing the words as well. I continue singing, pouring my heart into every word.

_Forgive me I'm ashamed, I've loved another  
>I can't explain 'cause I don't know<br>_

_No one can take your place and there is no other  
>Forever Yours and Yours alone<em>

No one will be able to take your place. Not again, I can promise you that! I see the doors open at the entrance and who do I see? None other than my idiot brother Ryou with his idiot boyfriend Mariku! RA! 

Now I'm in our secret place  
>Alone in Your embrace<br>Where all my wrongs have been erased  
>You have forgiven<p>

_All the promises and lies  
>All the times I compromise<br>All the times You were denied  
>You have forgiven<em>

I walk off the stage and towards Marik. He's looking at me with that sweet smile on his face and I can't help but smile. Yes I said smile not smirk. I go on my knees for this next part of the song and grab his hand, ignoring the snide looks from Mariku. 

I get down on my knees  
>Feel Your love wash over me<p>

___There will never be another  
>You're the only one forever<br>And You know, I'm Yours alone_

I'm in our secret place  
>Alone in Your embrace<br>Where all my wrongs have been erased  
>You have forgiven<p>

All the promises and lies  
>All the times I compromise<br>All the times You were denied  
>You have forgiven<p>

You have forgiven  
>Forgiven, forgiven<br>Forgiven, forgiven  
>Forgiven, forgiven<br>Forgiven

I look up at Marik's lit up face to see it so happy as I finished. The crowd had changed there minds about me and applauded me. He seems so happy at the moment that I just wanted to make him feel even greater. This was supposed to be for the next chick that I was going to pick up but it's too precious for some whore. I look up at Marik and only lift one knee to the ground and I pulled out a tiny box and opened it to reveal a golden ring with traces of silver around it. His eyes widened and he covered his mouth as the whole audience watched.

"Marik, I've been such an ignorant fool for so long and now, I just want to make things right. I know I've never told you this but… I love you, will you marry me?" I look at him straight in the eye and swallowed hard on the nervousness creeping up in me. I think I hear my brother gasp but I just concentrated in looking in those happy violet eyes of his.

"O-Of course! Yes I will!" Marik jumps on me and I kiss him with everything I had. That minute there felt like forever. Nothing else seemed to matter; no one else seemed to care. It was just us two in our own world for that one minute. I ever so slowly push him away so he can stand and I slip the ring on his ring finger and give it a light kiss. The whole room was in an upstage of applause and whistling.

"Oh my goodness Bakura, Congratulations!" Ryou hugs me then turns to Marik. "Congratulations to you too Marik," he says and glomps him too.

"Hurray for Marik and Bakura, hurray at last, hurray for them, they're a donkey's ass!" I hear Mariku in the back ground. 'God it doesn't take him long to get drunk' I thought.

"Well, may as well get this show on the road!" He says as Marik, Ryou and I face palm and sit down as the drunken Ishtar goes up to the karaoke books without his shirt.

A/N: I felt this chapter needed to happen, I can't leave cliff hangers for too long now can I? The song is called Forgiven by Skillet. I don't know about this beta thing but it sounds like a good idea, so if anyone wants to help me, just ask! Oh and if anyone wants a song that they think will fit for a character, please tell me! My imagination only goes so far! Anyway I hope you enjoyed that and please Review!


End file.
